coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9889 (2nd October 2019)
Plot Kel is in a coma and the hospital plans to bring him round. Paul has gone to the police station with Billy to hand himself in. They are waiting to be seen when Billy is called away on a parishioner’s matter and Paul is left on his own. Asha is on edge when a parcel is delivered but it is for Dev. Martine makes an arrangement to meet Kevin for lunch at the bistro. Dr Reese tells Bernie that Kel’s bleeding on the brain has stopped and he is now conscious. Secretly dreading the thought of seeing Ray at work, Michelle is snappy with her family. The police arrive at the hospital to question Kel. Gemma thinks Bernie’s grassed Paul up but she swears she hasn’t. Fiz, Tyrone and Abi tease Kevin about his date. Paul tells Billy he couldn’t bring himself to tell the police anything. Hearing from Kel that the police were there to question him about the assault, Bernie doesn’t understand why he lied for his son. She refuses to forgive Paul. Billy takes the lad to the Rovers where Chesney guilt-trips him by saying how stressed Gemma is at the moment. Asha texts a worried and over-protective Dev to say she’s going out with Corey after school. Maria tries to calm his nerves on the matter. Gary rushes to pay for her shopping when she forgets her purse. Ryan finds himself caught between his mum and Alya when they argue over Ray’s contract. Kevin is stood up by Martine. Abi is annoyed on his behalf. Summoned by Dev, Mary comes to help him speak to Asha about the birds and the bees. Maria comes to pay Gary his money and then offers to look after Jake as he’s busy. Asha is embarrassed by the talk but assures her dad she has no intention of falling into bed with a boy. Paul turns up at the hospital but refuses to explain to Gemma why he hit Kel. Bernie drags him into Kel’s room to sort matters out. Abi has a go at a woman who arrives at the garage looking for Kevin, thinking it’s Martine, but is put right when Kevin returns and sees her - it’s his sister, Debbie Webster. Bernie demands that Kel and Paul tell her what the fight was about. Cast Regular cast *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Jake Windass - Bobby Bradshaw *Debbie Webster - Sue Devaney Guest cast *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove *Dr Reese - Sandra Evans *Kel Hinchley - Joseph Alessi Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage and bodyshop *Viaduct Bistro *Victoria Street *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Room 5, corridor and men's ward *Weatherfield Police Station - Enquiry desk Notes *First appearance of Debbie Webster since 9th January 1985. *The police officer who arrives at Weatherfield General to question Kel Hinchley is uncredited although he has lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The police quiz Kel about the attack but he lies, making out he was jumped by strangers; and Kevin is disappointed when old friend Martine fails to show up. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,352,290 viewers (8th place). Category:2019 episodes